Want No More
by Savage7289
Summary: Bella's new job takes an unexpected turn when terrorists take over her office building. Bella is taken hostage, but the sexy head henchman seems to be exactly what Bella wants and needs. BPOV. Rated M


**Author Notes:**

**Penname: Savage**

**Title: **Want No More

**Summary: **Bella's new job takes an unexpected turn when terrorists take over her office building. Bella is taken hostage, but the sexy head henchman seems to be exactly what Bella wants and needs. BPOV.

**Disclaimer: **All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing in her sandbox.

**Contest: **Best Domination Ever Contest

**Want No More**

**

* * *

**

If someone told me ignoring a fire alarm to fight with a copy machine would totally change my life, I never would have believed them.

Aro was sitting behind his desk, clicking away with a mouse and looking intently at the screen of his docked laptop. His fingers drummed against the mouse pad for a bit before he sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"What's my damn password for the red folder?" Aro asked. Sometimes I thought I must have been hired for my rote memorization skills. Alice must have told him I was a diva at multiple choice tests before I had to drop out of high school. I rattled off the combination of letters and numbers twice before he managed to get it entered correctly. He smiled his thanks and motioned towards a large stack of paper.

"Bella, please take this packet and make enough collated copies for the board meeting this afternoon."

"Yes, sir!" I replied before heading out the door.

I stumbled into the elevator, almost completely tripping over the damn red heels Alice had put me in. _More professional my ass._ If I fell on said ass and sent the hundred page packet scattering all over the floor, how good my legs looked wasn't going to help out my career. Aro had been a decent boss so far, though he definitely needed to watch the personal space issues and occasional leers. The board meeting was an important one, so I was pretty sure he wouldn't like me to bring the whole thing back to be resorted.

I had only been with the company for three weeks, and I hadn't done a lot other than data entry, making copies, and reminding Aro which password went to which folder. I had no idea what was in the folders, but I swear there was at least one per Crayola Big Box color. I didn't really expect much else from this job, since I was only an intern, but hey – this twelve month internship was going to make me enough money to pay for a four year degree. When you have been trying to support yourself since the age of sixteen off the meager life insurance policy your dad left you, it was definitely worth any tasks I might have normally considered beneath my intellect.

My mom died when I was little of bone cancer, and I didn't really remember her very well. It was always just me and my dad, but he worked a lot of hours and I learned to take care of myself. It was a good thing, too. My dad was a police officer, and he died while chasing a suspect through Chicago traffic when he was hit by a car. I was a month shy of my seventeenth birthday and didn't have any other family, so the family court agreed to emancipate me. I got my GED that year and started working at a fast food place, trying to make enough money for college. It sucked. Big time. This job was a dream come true for me.

I was hired as Aro's Personal Assistant. It was a job I wasn't totally qualified to do, but his actual Administrative Assistant, my best friend Alice, did most of the real work. I was there for backup, which meant I was given all of his secret passwords in case Alice wasn't around to remind him and do all the menial stuff she didn't have time to do. I've known Alice since high school – she graduated a couple years before me and had really tried to help me out since my dad died. I don't know what kind of pull she may have had, but I was called back after the first interview and offered the job, so something must have clicked for me. For once.

I fixed the knotted red scarf at my neck, which matched the shoes and skirt – thank you Alice –and stabbed at the button for the thirty-second floor a couple more times. I was pretty sure Alice had me all dressed up today because she was fixing me up with yet another guy she is sure will be the one I want to get it on with. Ever since I told her I was sick to death of being a virgin, she had been fixing me up with every guy she thought I might be into. I swear, if she walked up to me carrying a manila folder with the words "Operation Cherry Pop" on the cover, I wouldn't have been surprised.

None of the guys were worth a second date, let alone actually allowing them to see me naked. I mean, not that I was all that much to look at, but I had to have some kind of standards. Alice kept asking me what I was looking for. Hell, if I knew that, I'd go find him myself.

The biggest issue with the last three dates? They kept asking me what I wanted to do. What movie did_ I_ want to see? What restaurant did _I_ want to go to? What music did _I_ want to hear in the car? When, at the age of sixteen, you have to start making all these life-altering decisions without the benefit of a proper high school diploma, the last thing you want is someone to ask you to make more decisions. How trivial the question may have been didn't matter. I wanted to sit back and relax and have someone just tell me what we're going to do on a date for once. That sounded like heaven.

I hated the elevators in this building. Well, if I was completely honest, I hated all elevators. I had always had a fear of getting stuck in one, even when I was little. Working in a skyscraper with fifty-seven floors wasn't my first choice, but like I said – the money was great. At least the copier was only two floors up. If it hadn't been for the heels, I would have taken the stairs.

The doors opened and I rounded the corner to the copier room. Thankfully, there wasn't anyone else in there, so I didn't have to wait in line. I pushed all the appropriate buttons and sat back for a second while the machine did its thing. I needed sixty copies, so it was going to take a while.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself a bit. Something about working for the CIO of a government agency with its hands in all kinds of stuff got me a little worked up at times. I was always getting worked up and I worried about making a major mistake and getting fired. It's not like it was a stressful job, but I was still nervous about doing everything right that I tended to get a little too anxious, even about making copies. That was probably because the damn Xerox machine hated me.

It must have heard me thinking bad thoughts about it, because it jammed before it was half way done. I pulled open the front tray, then the lower one, then opened the back cover. I didn't see anything, so I put them all back in place and hit the button. It erred out again, so I went through the whole routine a second time. The machine swore to me there was a paper jammed in there somewhere, but I sure couldn't find it. After about ten minutes I finally gave up, checked to make sure no one actually witnessed me leaving the thing while it was still jammed, grabbed what I had so far and headed to the other copier room on floor thirty-nine.

At least it was more cooperative. I tried to think happy thoughts about the Xerox Company while the copier ran the copies. It was going to take forever, because this machine was older and didn't run near as fast as the other one.

When the fire alarm went off, I nearly jumped out of my skin. Once I got over the shock, I let out a perturbed groan.

I hated fire drills. I knew I was supposed to use the damn stairs, but there was no way I was going to walk down thirty-nine flights for a drill when I had all these copies to get back to Aro before noon, and the copier had just run out of paper, so I decided to ignore it. I dug through cabinets until I found the stack of "COPIER PAPER – TO BE USED FOR COPIERS – NOT FOR PRINTERS!" and managed to get the copier reloaded without actually breaking anything that looked important.

I had probably been up there for about a half hour when my cell phone started buzzing in its little clip on my belt. I thought it looked totally dorky, but Alice reassured me in an IT department, it was borderline cool. I looked down and saw Rose's name displayed. She was the receptionist for Aro's department, and we'd been going out to lunch together a lot.

"Hey, Rose," I said. "I should be ready in about ten…"

"Bella, thank God!" Rose was practically screaming into the phone. "I couldn't find you down here anywhere! Didn't Lauren show you where our group meets in the parking lot? Where the hell are you?"

"I'm in the copier room," I said. I could hear Alice yelling in the background, which was odd, because she was supposed to be in an all day training session. She was having a catered lunch and everything. "I have a bunch of work to do, and I didn't pay any attention to the drill. I didn't mean to worry you."

Rose was silent for the first time since I had met her.

"Rose? You still there?"

"You're still in the building?" Rose's voice dropped lower, and her tone sent a shiver up my spine.

"Yeah, I figured the fire drill…" My voice trailed off as realization hit. There was a fire in the building. A real fire. And I was on the thirty-ninth floor.

"Bella," Rose's voice was eerily calm. "You have to get out of there. Right now."

"What floor has the fire?" I asked. I wasn't sure if it was going to be worse if the fire was above me or below, but I thought I ought to at least know one way or the other.

Rose was silent for another couple of seconds.

"There is no fire, Bella," she said softly. "Please, just get out of there right now."

Her tone of voice nearly scared the piss out of me in a very literal sense. I left the oh-so-important-a-minute-ago copies and started running for the elevator.

"Should I take the stairs?" I stopped in my tracks – looking from the elevator buttons to the door to the stair well.

"No, Bella – take the elevator," Rose commanded. "It's faster and they might be in the stairwells."

"Who might be in the stairwells?" I asked as my heart suddenly dropped into my stomach.

"They don't know yet," Rose was whispering into the phone now. "Or at least if they do, they aren't telling us. About a half hour ago, someone took over the building. That's why everyone was evacuated. Bella, you have to get out of there _now_!"

"I'm trying!" Sudden hot tears were trying to force their way out of my eyes as I jammed the down button with my thumb over and over again, like that was going to help. Images of movies like _Die Hard_ started rummaging around in my head.

The bell rang out and the doors slid open, which startled me and made me gasp.

"Are you all right?" Rose was yelling into the phone again.

"Yes," I replied. "The elevator is here. I'm probably going to lose the signal."

"Doesn't matter," Rose said. "Just call me back as soon as you get down here!"

"I will," I promised as I walked into the elevator car. True to cell-phone nature, the call dropped as the doors closed.

My hands were starting to sweat, so I dropped the phone back into its clip and started slamming my fist into the little round button marked with an 'L.' Once I had decided it was lit up quite enough, I leaned back against the railing and tried to slow down my breathing, which was just about to the panting stage. I watched the numbers descend one by one in the most agonizingly slow way they possibly could.

At floor twenty-three, the elevator stopped with a jerk and I screamed as I fell forward against the door and then dropped to the floor.

I pushed myself back up onto my feet and immediately started trying to pry open the doors, which was completely useless. The most I was going to manage to do was get my beautifully manicured nails – thank you Alice, again – chipped less than twenty-four hours after Rose hauled me out to lunch to have them done.

_Deep breaths_, I told myself. _You have to stay relaxed. That's what dad always said – never panic in a crisis._

I closed my eyes and tried to think of nothing but breathing in and out. About the time I had my breathing under control, the elevator jerked again, nearly sending me back to the floor. I let out the final long breath I had been holding and relaxed. As long as it was moving again, everything would be okay.

That was before I noticed I was no longer moving down, but back up.

The elevator stopped back on the thirtieth floor, the same floor where I had originally started this little frolic through the tulips.

When the doors open, a gigantic mountain of a man was standing in front of me, with his hand on a key inserted into the little lock below the up and down buttons for the elevators. His pale brown eyes looked over to me and a smirk crossed his face. He gave the key a little turn before releasing it and uttering one word.

"Bingo."

My backside hit the rail, which was the first indication I had been moving backwards. I felt my throat tighten and stomach drop as his eyebrows rose up and he smiled in an incredibly unfriendly way. My eyes darted around, which didn't take long – I was in an elevator. It's not like I was going to suddenly notice an alternative exit. I gripped the cold metal to stop my hands from shaking while I looked around him and wondered what my chances were of running past him.

He chuckled, and raised a gun up to my face.

"Don't even think it," he said. His voice was as pale and cold as his eyes. He motioned for me to come out, and for the first time in my life, being in an elevator wasn't such a bad thing.

Considering the gun pointed towards me, the single exit and the six-foot-who-knows-how-many-inches giant in front of me, I didn't have much choice, so I did what he said. He reached out with the hand not holding the gun and grabbed my upper arm painfully. I mentally cursed Alice for dressing me in short sleeves instead of a thick blazer today, as if she were to blame. I managed to hold back a whimper until he shoved the gun into my side.

He hauled me past my desk, past Alice's desk and into Aro's office.

Inside of Aro's office were two other men. The tall, blond and lanky one was standing by Aro's filing cabinet, which was always kept locked, but had obviously been broken into. I could tell because it was on its side with all the drawers bent up and strewn about. I wasn't sure, but I thought there might have been a bullet-ish sized hole near the lock. He was digging through a bunch of files in red folders. Those were ones I was told never to touch.

The other one was standing behind Aro's desk, leaning with his hands on either side of Aro's laptop. His hair was an odd reddish-brown color – almost metallic, like bronze or copper. He was wearing dark pinstriped pants and a white button down shirt. There was a jacket matching his pants tossed over the back of Aro's chair. His deep green tie matched his eyes, which I noticed immediately when he looked up to the door.

When his eyes met mine, I was kind of glad someone was holding on to me, because I could have fallen right there on the floor. Not only were they about the most intense shade of green I had ever seen, but once they locked with mine, I found I couldn't even look away from him. I think I actually gasped, because he was, without a doubt, the most beautiful man I had ever seen. The intense look that was originally locked with my eyes slowly traveled down my body and back up again.

I never really understood the term "eye fucked" until that moment.

My stomach muscles, as well as the ones right below my stomach clenched, sending a delicious shiver up my body. My eyes dropped slightly, and I found myself staring at his lips and wondering just what they might taste like. Then my eyes dropped over him for a moment, and _oh my God_ was he built. I tried not to, but my eyes dropped down to the front of his pants. Unfortunately, the first thing I really noticed was the gun buried in the waistband of his trousers, and I had to immediately look away.

Monster Man pushed me through the entrance, his hand gripping into my arm hard enough that it just might have ended up leaving a bruise.

"What the hell is this?" Green eyes didn't raise his voice, but something in the tone made it sound like he had.

"Hostage," Monster Man grinned. I knew it anyway, but when I heard the word spoken I had to bite down on my lip to keep from whimpering out loud.

"I told you before," Green Eyes snarled. "No hostages. Why the fuck do you think we had them evacuate the damn building?"

"Relax, Edward," the tall blond smiled. "Felix is just doing his duty."

At least Green Eyes and Monster Man had names.

Edward's eyes dropped back down to my feet and slowly made their way back up again, and I felt another shiver run up and down my spine. This shiver landed itself right between my legs and seemed to be pretty happy staying there.

"Let go of her, Felix," Edward commanded. My arm was released, and I rubbed at the spot where he had been holding me. "Go on, get out of here."

At first I thought he meant me, but when Felix turned and headed out the door, I recognized my mistake.

"Come here, baby," Edward raised his hand and motioned at me with two fingers curling back towards himself.

I stood there and stared at him with my mouth open. His brows lowered, narrowing his eyes and making them go dark.

"I don't ask twice," he said.

I told my feet to move, and surprisingly they did. I took a few steps over to the desk, but stopped when I was still a good six feet away from him. I know I should have been afraid of him – I mean, he was obviously some kind of terrorist – but I was actually more afraid I would do something to look foolish in front of him than of what he might do to me. Actually, that thought itself was probably about the most foolish one I had ever had, so I was already well on my way to village idiot.

He raised his eyes from the computer screen back up to mine. He cocked one eyebrow in my direction, glanced down at a spot next to him on the floor, and then back up to me. There was no doubt he was telling me to move to that spot, and I thought it was probably best to do what he said. I moved to stand next to him, my fingers twisting around themselves in front of me while I chewed on my bottom lip.

"Let me see your arm," he said, holding out his hand. I hesitated for a moment, and his eyes darkened again. I tentatively held my hand out towards his. He took my hand in both of his for a moment, his thumb running over the base of the third finger of my left hand before he slid one hand up my arm. He stopped at the place where Felix had been holding on to it, right below my sleeve, and slowly massaged the reddened skin there.

"What's your name, baby?"

"Bella."

"Bella," he repeated, smiling.

His hands were soft, and his nails were obviously manicured. His touch was either incredibly sensual, or I was just that insane. When he ran his finger slowly over the red mark on my arm, I could feel it in my nipples. They hardened without warning, and I was glad my blouse was loose fitting in the front. He ran his hand back down my arm to my wrist and then back up again, sending my flesh into goose bumps. _At least my arm would match my breasts._ His fingers graced over my shoulder and up my neck until he cupped my chin in his hand. I leaned back a little, my body's reactions startling me, but he held me in check. When he spoke, his voice was low, smooth and strangely reassuring. "Felix is an animal. He won't touch you again."

I nodded slightly, since his hand was still gripping me.

"I'm going to ask you some questions, Bella," Edward said, releasing my chin. "You are going to answer them quickly and truthfully. Do you understand me?"

"Um…yes?"

"Are you asking me a question?" he growled and glared at me.

"No," I whispered.

"Let's try this again, then," he cocked his head to one side, his look softening. "Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good." Edward sat himself down in Aro's big leather high-backed chair and templed his hands at his chin. "What do you do here, Bella?"

"I'm Aro's PA," I said, swallowing hard. "Um…that is, I'm his Personal Assistant."

"I know what PA stands for," he snapped, glaring at me again. "How long have you worked for Aro?"

"Three weeks," I responded. "My friend Alice got me this job when…"

"Did I ask you about the hiring process?"

"Um…no."

"Then don't talk to me about it."

I could feel heat rising up my face, and I knew I was turning bright pink. Edward gazed at me for a moment before continuing.

"Next question, Bella." Edward's voice was calm and smooth again. "Are you sleeping with him?"

"What?" I gasped. "No!"

"Good," Edward got up from the chair and leaned back over Aro's laptop.

I just stood there, with what had to be a totally inane look of disbelief on my face and my mouth hanging wide open. When I realized I was probably going to start drooling on myself, I snapped it shut.

Edward tapped on the laptop's keyboard furiously for a few minutes, then he stopped, then he clattered about again. His eyes flashed over the screen, narrowing slightly, then they moved over to me, and the intensity of his stare made me take a half step backwards.

"Do you have a laptop?" Edward asked.

"Um…yes?" I stammered…again.

"Are you asking yourself a question this time?"

"No," I said softly.

"So you do have a laptop?" he smirked.

"Yes," I said, a little louder. "I have a laptop."

"Where?"

"The desk outside this office."

"Go and retrieve your laptop," Edward said. "Bring it back here to me. Don't stray, baby, okay?"

"Okay," I said, and turned around to walk out the door.

"Want me to go with her?" I heard the blond man speak.

"It's okay, Jasper," Edward said. "She's coming right back, aren't you baby?"

"Yes," I said. I walked swiftly out into the office, wondering why I was simply complying with everything this man said.

_Maybe because he's telling you exactly what he wants you to do instead of asking for your opinion?_

I tried to push that thought aside, but it just wasn't willing to budge.

I went to my desk and tried not to look at Felix the Monster Man standing next to the elevators with his arms crossed over his chest and flipping his gun back and forth. My laptop was still on with the screen saver running, so I closed the cover with a quiet click, undocked it and carried it back into Aro's office. Edward looked up and smiled at me when I walked back in.

"Good girl," he murmured. "Over here."

I handed it to him, and his fingers touched mine as he took it. A shiver went up my hand and arm from the contact of his soft, warm fingers.

Edward turned the thing back and forth in his hands for a minute before he pulled it back over his shoulder, and flung it across the room.

It hit the wall and pieces of plastic and metal went flying in all directions. I jumped and a short scream escaped from my throat.

"Sorry about that," Edward said nonchalantly, looking back to the laptop on the desk. "I needed to break something, and I figure what I need is probably on this computer, not yours."

The blond, Jasper, started to laugh.

"Go check on Felix," Edward said, waving his hand towards Jasper. "Make sure he isn't trolling for more stragglers. He's pissing me off."

"Will do!" Jasper dropped the red file folder he was perusing and strolled out the door, closing it behind him.

"Sit." Edward motioned to Aro's chair.

_It's that voice,_ I thought as another tingle danced around in my panties. Good lord, my panties were probably wet by now.

While I was thinking about the condition of my undergarments, Edward was standing with one hand on the back of the chair, waiting for me with his eyebrow raised. I felt my face go hot again, and I dropped my eyes to the ground. I think he snickered, but I wasn't sure if I had heard right. I took a couple of steps forward and turned to sit on the chair. Edward pushed against the back of the chair and maneuvered me to the laptop.

"Sign on," Edward said.

I could have. I mean, I knew all the passwords. Aro made me memorize them because he didn't want them written down anywhere. Still, I hesitated, wondering just what the hell I was doing. Was I really going to betray the trust my boss had bestowed upon me with his password? This guy was a terrorist with a gun stuck in the front of his pants.

I got a little fixated on the thought of the gun in his pants that wasn't an actual firearm, and completely forgot what I was supposed to be doing.

The chair made a little squeaking sound as Edward leaned his weight against it and brushed my hair away from my ear. My whole body seized up and my hands gripped the armrests.

"Bella, I know what you are thinking." Edward's breath was hot against my ear. "You are worried about your loyalty. You are concerned that you may be betraying the trust of the man who hired you. I'm telling you Bella, he is not worthy of your trust."

"And you are?" I heard myself say, and immediately wished I could take it back.

"Most certainly," he responded. "Though you have met me under some rather…interesting circumstances, I assure you trusting me is more likely to be in your best interest than trusting Aro."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he is a vile, evil man," Edward growled suddenly. I heard him take a slow, deep breath. "I'd kill him myself, but I'm afraid that would be far too easy for him."

I sat and stared at the log in screen with its seemingly innocent little name and password text boxes.

"I am going to use a word that I don't use very often." Edward leaned close to me again, his arm landing lightly over my shoulders as he leaned down to look me in the eye. "But this is important. Bella – _please_, type in Aro's name and password."

"For which folders?" I asked quietly. I mean, I really didn't have a choice, did I?

"Multiple accounts for accessing different information?" Edward raised his eyebrows. I nodded in confirmation. "How are they organized?"

"By color," I responded.

"Which colors?"

I started rattling off the various colors for the various folders. When I said "pink," Edward stopped me by placing his finger against my lips. I had to fight back a sudden urge to stick my tongue out and find out how it tasted.

"That's the one," he said. His eyes were wide and he took a long, deep breath.

"He never goes into that one," I told him.

"How do you know?"

"He never asked me for the password," I said. "He can't remember any of them."

"That's as good a confirmation as I am going to get. Enter the password for the pink folder, Bella."

My breath caught in my throat, and my shaking hands reached up to the keyboard and did as he asked.

"Thank you," Edward said softly, and I felt his warm breath against my cheek just a moment before his lips grazed my skin. "Now get up and stand next to me."

Again, I did as he asked. I wasn't even hesitating anymore, and the tension throughout my body was increasing. It was increasing in the most interesting and pleasurable way.

Edward's fingers flew over the keyboard again until his eyes lit up and he silently pulled a flash drive from his pocket, inserted it into a USB port and started copying files. He sat back in the chair and smiled up at me.

"You have no idea how long I have waited for this moment," Edward said. He reached out and took my hand in his, then brushed his lips over the back of my knuckles.

"My good luck charm," he murmured. His voice was dark and soft. He released my hand and pushed back on the floor with his feet, effectively moving the rolling chair a couple of feet back. He ran his eyes down to my shoes and back up…again. I could feel heat in my cheeks. For several minutes, he just stared at me. I danced back and forth from one foot to the other.

Finally, he spoke.

"Take the scarf off," he said softly.

"Um…what?" My heart was starting its little sprint again as I tried to comprehend what he was asking me to do.

"The scarf on your neck," he repeated slowly, obviously thinking I'm a moron. "Take it off."

"Why?"

His eyes narrowed at me again, and I had a feeling I didn't want to question him a second time. I reached up and pulled at the knot with shaky fingers. I swallowed hard and gave the knot one more tug and it loosened enough to come undone. I pulled the fabric from around my neck and held it out to him.

He glanced down at my outstretched hand for a split second, and then his eyes went back up to my neck.

"Undo the buttons on your blouse."

I stared at him, and I think my mouth might have dropped open as well.

He gave a half smile and glanced down at the floor for a moment. He closed his eyes and shook his head slightly before looking back up to me. I heard a breathy laugh escape him.

"Just the top three buttons, baby."

Because I didn't know what else to do, I complied, and shoved the top three buttons through their loops. The top of my blouse fell open a little, exposing my neck, but not much farther down.

"No boyfriend?" he inquired, though it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"No…um…how…?" I questioned, pathetically.

"No hickeys," he smiled a little broader.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"If I was your boyfriend, I'd be leaving marks all over you, just to make sure every other man who got near you knew you were mine."

I stared at him in shock, not having any idea how to respond to a comment like that. There was a big part of me that wanted to pull the neckline back a bit more so he had easier access. There was another part that…well…that wanted to do the exact same thing. I started raising my hand to the top of my blouse, my eyes still locked with his.

That's when the phone at my hip started buzzing. Loudly. How is it that silent mode was just about as loud as setting the damn thing on high? Edward's eyes darted over to my hip, then up to look at me, pointedly. I didn't have to look and see who it was. I knew it was Rose.

"Are you going to answer that?"

"No…um…should I?"

"Maybe you should at least look and see who it is."

"I know who it is," I said.

"Do you, now?"Edward smiled a quiet, captivating smile.

"It's Rose," I said.

"And Rose is…?"

"The receptionist," I responded. The phone kept ringing. "She knows I'm up here."

"By all means," Edward said, motioning to my hip with one hand, "answer the phone before it goes to voice mail and she assumes the worst."

I pushed the answer button and held it up to my ear. I had no idea what I was going to say to her.

"Hi, Rose," I started.

"Hi? What the hell do you mean 'hi?' Where the fuck are you?"

"I'm…um…in Aro's office."

"Bella, you were supposed to get out of there!"

"I know, but…" Edward's hand covered mine and he gently pried the phone away. I hadn't even heard him stand up.

"Hello there, Rose," Edward said, his voice as smooth as silk. "Tell me, is Aro near you? Hand the phone to him now, without a word, or I'm going to start removing body parts from your friend here."

I inhaled audibly, and Edward looked up to me, shaking his head and putting the index finger of his free hand up to his lips to give me a silent shushing. Then he reached that same finger out and stroked it lightly over my jaw line. Shivers started on the skin where he touched and traveled throughout my entire body.

"Aro, so nice to speak with you again." Edward dropped down into Aro's desk chair again and put his feet up next to the laptop. "I've been enjoying the company of your PA. She's been very informative, with a little persuasion."

Edward looked up at me again and winked.

"I'm a little surprised, actually. She's a lot older than your usual tastes. She's probably out of high school, at least, you sick little fuck."

Edward pulled the phone a little ways away from his ear. I could hear Aro yelling, but not what he was saying.

"I sure hope you walked away from the crowd," Edward said. "You're not exactly subtle."

"She's extremely attractive." Edward's eyes started at my feet and moved slowly up to my eyes. I shuddered. I swear I could feel his gaze over every inch of me. "Is that why you hired her, Aro? Are you trying to tap this sweet young thing? Have you laid a hand on her at all?"

I shook my head, and watched a slow half smile creep over Edward's lips.

"Good," he mouthed silently.

"I've got the files, Aro," Edward's voice lost the near-playful light tone he had been using and became cold and hard. "And this is just the first step. When I'm done with you, you are going to wish I had just pulled the trigger."

Edward was silent for a moment, his eyes dark and not matching the tight smile on his face. Suddenly, he laughed.

"Not a chance! Now hand the lady her phone," Edward snarled. He paused for a moment, and then spoke again. "Rose, I want to thank you for allowing that piece of trash to use your cell. I would suggest you have it cleaned. I wanted you to know your friend is safe - she won't be harmed in any way. Sorry for the earlier threat, but I really needed to talk to him."

He closed the phone and handed it back to me.

"So…um…" I babbled, "…you have what you came for? Are you going to let me go now?"

"Let you go?" Edward looked at me questioningly. "I didn't realize I was holding on to you."

He took a step closer to me, and I found myself staring at his lips as his tongue reached out and moistened them.

"I rather like the idea though," his voice dropped.

"What idea?"

"Holding on to you."

"What's stopping you?"

"It didn't seem like the most opportune moment," Edward shrugged. "Technically, you are my captive, though I have never actually told you leaving wasn't an option, and you have never asked to be released."

"I guess I kind of assumed…"

"You know what they say about the word 'assume,'" he smirked.

"So…I could go?"

"Hmm…you could," he said. "You could also buy into the whole Stockholm Syndrome thing. If you did that, I might find an opportune moment."

"Stockholm Syndrome?" I questioned.

"Never mind," he waved a hand at me. "Stupid psycho bullshit that only really occurs in movies. We're not in a movie."

"I can't argue with that," I said, though I rather felt like I was.

"If we were in a movie," Edward said, his voice dropping to that dark, soft murmur, "then this would be the part where I would make my move on you. Maybe shove you up against the desk and show you the way I'd mark you if you were mine."

"That sounds like an interesting movie," I replied.

"Is that a movie you would like to see, Bella?"

"I'd rather not choose."

I glanced down at the floor for a moment, then slowly back up until I met his eyes. His expression surprised me. He seemed…confused…or maybe taken aback. After a moment, his eyes changed, and I felt suddenly caught in the eyes of a predator intending to devour me.

A half second later, his hands were on my waist, then around my back, then pulling me against his body. I didn't even know how he had reached me so quickly. His mouth covered mine. I felt his tongue against my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to receive it. My arms went instinctively around his neck and shoulders.

His tongue ran along mine, tasting me while his fingers gripped into my back, then moved down slowly down to grip my ass. In one fluid movement, he hoisted me up and dropped my butt on to the edge of the desk, leaving my eye level with him. His hands moved back up the sides of my body, lightly tracing over the edge of my breasts and over my neck until he cupped my face in his hands.

He deepened the kiss, pushing me backwards a little so I had to release him and brace myself against the desktop to keep from falling backwards. His lips and tongue moved over my mouth and then down my chin to my throat. I could actually feel his kiss in my toes. He dropped one hand to my shoulder, then down farther to cup my breast. I gasped as his thumb brushed over my nipple. I could feel his mouth against my skin, warmly sucking at the flesh at the base of my throat. His tongue lathed over my neck where he had been sucking.

"You're going to have to button that blouse all the way up later," he remarked as he pulled back a moment, then ran his lips up the side of my neck. I tilted my head to one side, allowing his easier access and hoping he'd see it for the silent plea is was. _Mark me again._

His hands wrapped around my ass again, and he pulled me up against him while he pushed his hips forward. I felt something hard press up between my thighs and I gasped, my eyes going wide. Edward grunted, reached down between us, and pulled out the gun he had shoved into his pants. He tossed it over on the other side of his desk and immediately latched on to my throat again.

He pushed against me, and this time I knew what I was feeling wasn't a gun.

"I want inside of you," Edward growled against my neck. "Since you walked through that door, I've had trouble thinking about anything other than having you naked and riding my cock. I don't even have a fucking condom, but I might just be willing to take the risk."

"My period just ended yesterday."

Why in the hell my mouth decided to form that particular group of words was completely and totally beyond me. I also knew, without a doubt, anything he asked of me would be given to him. I wanted him to be inside of me. I wanted him to take my virginity, and as stupid as it was, I wanted him to come in me.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his lips moving up and his tongue running over the curves of my ear.

"I'm sure it ended yesterday," I responded, a little unsure what he meant.

"Are you sure you want me to fuck you without any protection?" he clarified, nibbling my earlobe. "I'm clean, but you only have my word to go on."

"I believe you," I answered. Honestly, it just didn't matter to me.

"You don't have to do this," Edward pulled back from my neck and looked straight into me. He placed his hands on either side of my face. "You understand that, don't you? This is your choice, if you want it. You will not be harmed regardless of your decision. I swear to you, I will make sure you are home safely by the end of the day, no matter what you do. Do you want to have sex with me, Bella? Because I really want to lay you over this desk and listen to you scream my name when you come, but only if you want it, too."

"Yes," I heard myself say, because I was pretty sure I wanted this as much as he did, and maybe more so. "Um…does it have to be on the desk?"

Edward laughed and nodded over to the black leather couch on the other side of the office.

"Would that be better?"

"Yes, please."

Edward gripped around my back, under my arms, and hoisted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He carried me over to the couch, dropping me gently on my feet.

"Unbutton your blouse," Edward murmured. "All the way this time."

I suppressed a giggle, and reached up to undo the remaining buttons. My hands shook a little as I pulled the buttons through their holes. Part of me was jumping up and down screaming _what the hell do you think you are doing_, while another part was jumping up and down screaming _yes yes yes_. I decided to listen to the latter.

When all the buttons were all released, Edward reached out with one hand and pushed the fabric off my left shoulder, exposing my beige, boring bra. I tried not to feel too horrified as I silently bereted myself for not taking Alice up on her offer to go lingerie shopping. At least this one was lacy.

Edward's finger slid under the strap, and he ran it down the length until he reached the cup.

"Simple, beautiful, no pretenses," he looked back up to my face. "You are exquisite."

I felt my teeth grind into my lower lip and rubbed my fingers together, unsure what I should do next. Thankfully, I didn't have to decide.

"Unzip you skirt," Edward commanded. He took a step back and I hesitated again. He cocked his eyebrow at me and I felt myself blush for the five hundredth time in the last hour. I reached behind my back and pulled at the zipper. When it was down as far as it could go, I hooked my thumbs into the waistband.

Edwards hands covered mine, stopping me from lowering my skirt. I looked up to him, confused.

"I want to do that," he said. He moved my hands away and put his in their place. His thumbs grazed over the skin at the top of my hips before he slowly pushed the fabric down my legs.

As he pushed the skirt down, he dropped down on his knees before me. When he reached my feet, he gripped them one at a time and lifted them off the floor and tossing my skirt off to the side. Then he slid his hand slowly from my ankle, up the back of my calf to my knee and back again. His hand paused over the strap of my red heels.

"Hmm," he muttered. "I think we'll leave these where they are."

"You want me to leave my shoes on?"

"They're fucking hot," he said definitively. "Yes, I want them on."

He ran his hands back up my legs, still kneeling on the floor in front of me. I felt my face flush when he looked back into my eyes.

"That blush is also fucking hot."

I'm sure his remark only caused me to redden even more. His hands reached my panties, which were also beige and boring, but at least they matched. He grasped my hips and raised himself back up off the floor before attacking my neck again.

"I want to see your breasts, baby," he whispered into my ear. "Take off your bra for me."

I reached behind my back and undid the clasp. He pulled back away from my body enough to allow me to drop the straps from my shoulders and let it fall to the ground at his feet. He just stared at them for a moment, his eyes dark. A low growl escaped from his throat and his tongue darted out over his bottom lip.

"Exquisite," he said again. He raised his hands up from my waist and cupped both my breasts. He lifted them slightly, and then he ran both thumbs over my nipples. I suppressed a groan, because that touch went in a line straight from my nipples, down my stomach and caused my lower muscles to clench.

I ran my hand from his shoulder to the knot of his tie and pulled at it. He paused his movements and let me loosen it enough to pull it over his head. I started unbuttoning his shirt, desperate to see the sculptured muscles outlined through the fabric. I finished the last button and pushed the garment down his arms. He let go of my breasts just long enough to let his shirt fall to the floor, joining my skirt and bra, and I got my first look at his exposed torso.

He definitely did not disappoint.

The word "sculptured" didn't even do him justice.

My fingers reached out and traced his pectorals, then ran down his sternum and across perfect, six-pack abs. His muscles were hard, but his skin was soft with just a smattering of hair around the middle of his chest and his navel. My fingertips traced over the diagonal lines leading into the front of his pants.

He was magnificent, and I wanted him. However, one thought kept plaguing me - _he doesn't know I'm a virgin._

I really ought to tell him…right? I mean, wouldn't he want to know? Shouldn't he know? I was so out of my element, and my body was hauling me off on this white water rafting trip without a lifejacket. I was both thrilled and terrified.

"Edward?" I whispered into the top of his head. He hummed an acknowledgment. "Um…there's something I should probably tell you."

"If you just remembered you have a boyfriend, I'm not going to be pleased."

"No…it's not that," I said. I took a deep breath and just blurted it out. "I'm still a virgin."

His hands stopped immediately, and that insecure part of me that didn't believe this was happening anyway, knew he was going to push me away. He pulled away, dropping his hands from me completely and taking a step back. His hand went up and brushed through his hair. I'd blown it. I shouldn't have told him.

"Bella?" he questioned. "Are you serious?"

"Umm…yes?"

"Are you asking questions again?"

"No…I mean…yes, I'm serious."

"You're a virgin." I nodded. He sighed and ran both his hands through his hair at the same time. "You think you have to do this, don't you? You think something's going to happen to you if you don't."

"No!" I said, my tone finally completely crystal clear. "I want this. I do. I don't think I have to…I want you to be the one."

"You want to lose your virginity to me?"

"Yes," I made sure it didn't sound like a question this time.

"A guy you just met, and only met because you were taken hostage."

"If I had met you in a coffee shop, I'd still want it."

Edward's eyes glanced down over my mostly exposed body and his tongue flicked out over his lips again.

"You don't want to," I said softly, nodding my head in understanding. I felt myself blush again, but the embarrassment was of a completely different sort.

"Oh I most certainly do," he corrected me. "I'd love to be the first man inside of you. I'm certain how much I want you just tripled. I'm just finding it a little hard to believe you want it."

"I do," I said again. "I want to…please."

"Please?" he repeated, taking a step back towards me. His hands slid up my arms and shoulders and landed back on my face. He pulled my mouth to his, locking his lips again with mine. He kissed me hard, almost brutally, and I could feel…in his hands, his lips, his tongue, the way his body pushed up against mine…that he did want me. He released my mouth with a gasp and trailed kisses over my jaw.

"Say please again," he whispered low into my ear. "I want to hear you beg me.

"Please," I said. "I want you…please."

"How could I possibly deny that?" His eyes met mine and his breath came out in short pants. His hand dropped to the belt at his waist, and he unclasped it with one hand, and then went for the button and zipper. His hands coiled back around me, and he pushed against my body with his until the back of my legs hit the edge of the couch. I would have fallen, but he held me tightly, slowly lowering my body until my back hit the cool leather.

He stopped moving for a moment, just gazing down at me and running his hand over my cheek. I looked back up to him, trying to control my unsteady breathing. I felt his knee between my legs, pushing them apart.

"So beautiful," he said. "So trusting. Trapped underneath me…just waiting for me to sink into you. You don't even know what it will be like."

His hand ran down my side and stopped at my panties. His thumb pushed underneath the elastic and he ran it from side to side, his fingers tickling my stomach. He stopped his hand at my navel, then moved them down, flicking over my clitoris and down into my folds.

"Jesus…so ready…" he mumbled. "You're so wet, Bella…you really do want this."

He hit _that spot_ with his thumb and put pressure against it. My hips bucked up against him, and I saw him smile before his mouth descended on my breasts.

His thumb made circles over my clit, setting a rhythm matching the strokes of his fingers over my pussy. I moaned and tried to raise my hips again, but his hand held me down. I could see his bicep muscle flex as he held me.

I felt one of his fingers teasing the entrance to my pussy, running a little circle around it before pushing in part way. He looked up to me and pushed in a little more, watching my face. My hands gripped into his shoulders and I bit down on my lip. His thumb traced over my clit again and I cried out.

Edward slid his finger farther up inside of me, and I felt him moving it around in a slow, deliberate circle. He pulled it back, and then slipped it into me again while his thumb kept circling around on my clit. His lips dropped back to my breast and his tongue traced a matching circle around the nipple. I heard myself moan.

"Uhhh...Edward!"

"That's it baby," he said softly, then sucked my nipple into his mouth while pushing down on my clit and gliding a second finger inside of me. I pushed my hips up to meet him as a shudder began in my legs, ran up my thighs, stopped right under his thumb, and then radiated from that point throughout the rest of my body. All my muscles tensed at once, and I couldn't breath.

"Come on, baby," Edward ran his tongue over my nipple once more before he moved his hand to the back of my head, twining his fingers into my hair and looked straight into my eyes. "Come on – let go. Come for me Bella."

As if my body could do nothing other than obey his commands, I felt the building release topple over me and I cried out his name over and over until it subsided.

"So fucking beautiful." Edward smiled and looked down at me. "I could watch that over and over again."

I just stared up at him and tried to catch my breath. Edward chuckled and reached down, pushing his trousers and boxer shorts to his ankles before kicking them off and on to the floor along with his shoes and socks.

My eyes went wide as I looked down and saw…oh…my…God...

I didn't have any real basis for comparison. I wasn't much for watching pornos, and I hadn't even looked through any magazines like that since I was in high school. Regardless, I was pretty sure the Edward was not average sized. It looked absolutely huge.

"Is that going to…fit?" Edward chuckled.

"Yeah, baby. It will fit."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," he reached back up and cupped my face. I could feel that massive cock up against my thigh.

"It's…big," I breathed. Edward laughed again.

"You're great for the ego," he smirked. He brushed his lips over mine in a gentle, soft kiss.

I reached down between us and touched the tip, feeling it twitch against my fingers. I ran two fingers down the side of it, and then back up again, surprised at how soft his skin was there. Edward grunted and flexed his hips. I pulled my hand back, and ran my fingers back up his stomach and chest before placing them against his shoulder. Edward moved between my legs, pushing them farther apart and bending my knees before running his fingers over my labia and then inside of me again.

"I'll be gentle with you," Edward promised. He ran the thumb of his other hand over my cheekbone. "It's still going to hurt…a little. You know that, right?"

"Yes," I breathed. I honestly didn't care. I felt the muscles in my thighs clamp down, and I let out another moan as his fingers slipped out of me and grazed over my clit.

I could feel it…the head of his cock. He was sliding it up and down, across my folds, over my clit, back down again until he finally centered on my opening. I gripped his shoulders tightly.

"Relax, baby," Edward breathed into my ear. His mouth covered my earlobe and he sucked on the flesh there, which would have been pretty distracting under other circumstances, but not right at the moment. He pulled back and I felt his tongue move across my jaw, then my lips before he stopped and spoke again. "Look at me, Bella."

I took in a shuddering breath, and opened my eyes wide, looking into his. One hand continued to caress the side of my face, but I could feel the other muscles in his shoulders and back harden as he pushed slowly forward.

It didn't hurt, not at first anyway. It was a strange sense of pressure where I obviously hadn't felt it before, but not pain. Edward kept stroking my face, nipping lightly at my lips. He pushed forward again, and then stopped.

"Still okay?" he asked. I realized his breathing had increased to nearly the same rate as mine, and his words came out with a gust of air. I nodded. "God…you are so tight…baby. Are you ready?"

"Yes, please…"

With a grunt, he pushed inside me completely, and I cried out as I felt myself tear and a twinge of pain shot over me.

"Oh…shit…fuck," Edward moaned and closed his eyes for a moment before looking back to me. "Did I hurt you?"

"Just a little," I said.

"Are you all right now?"

"I think so."

"Damnit, say yes or no, Bella," Edward chastised. "I am having a hard time controlling myself here. Damn…ugh!"

"Yes."

"Good."

He pulled back slightly, then moved into me again and another groan escaped his lips. He moved back again, slowly…agonizingly slowly…then pushed inside, filling me. His rhythm was slow, sensual, warm…his mouth pressed against mine, and I moaned against his tongue. The kiss started slow, matching the rhythm of his thrusts, then the intensity increased and I wrapped my hands in his hair, pulling him down to me.

"God, Bella!" Edward pulled away from my mouth and buried his face in my neck. "So fucking tight…so good…"

His lips were at my neck, his mouth sucking against my skin, and I knew he was marking me again. I wanted him to mark me. I wanted his marks all over me. He pulled back his hips until I could feel the ridge near the head of his cock right at my pussy entrance…and then he slammed back into me.

I screamed, but not in pain.

"Oh yes…Bella," Edward moaned into my mouth as my body shuddered against him as another orgasm rocketed through me. "Fuck, that feels good...I could feel you coming on my cock…fuck…so fucking tight…"

His rhythm increased a little, rocking into me over and over again while his hands stroked up and down my body, over my breasts, up to my shoulders, down my arms, across my stomach, down my legs and back up again. My entire body tingled under his touch.

Edward's thrusts came faster, slowly increasing until he set a pounding rhythm. Each stroke hit my over sensitive clit, and I cried out every time he made contact with it on the down thrust. I felt his hand drop down my leg, and he lifted my knee up high, changing the angle. He pulled my leg up until it was resting over his shoulder.

"Oh…God…fuck…you feel so good, baby…ah…shit…so good…"

He panted words into my ear, growling the curses while the other words coming out in short, raspy breaths.

"You are so tight, Bella…baby…I can't…soon…ugh…ugh…"

His words digressed to grunts and moans and his speed increased again. I felt pressure building up inside of me…again…and his arms wrapped around my shoulders, holding me off the couch and against his chest as he continued relentlessly pounding, and I felt myself let go again with another incoherent scream.

"Oh…yeah…" Edward's lips were against my ear as he pulled me against him even tighter, the rest of his body going still and ridged as he thrust into me three more times with a long moan. His cock seemed to stretch me even more, and I could feel him emptying into me.

Edward's weight dropped on to me as his muscles relaxed and we both fell back onto the couch. He placed his head against my chest, with his hair tickling my chin. I held his shoulders tightly with my head tilted to rest on top of his. I moved one hand up to run my fingers through his gorgeous bronze locks.

After only a couple of minutes, Edward pushed up with his arms and I felt his cock slide out of my no longer virgin pussy.

"Fuck…I must be crushing you."

"No," I said, and then I blushed. "It's okay, you feel good on top of me."

"You feel pretty fucking fine underneath me," Edward smiled and his eyes wandered down and back up again. "The view from here is incredible. I could get used to this."

I giggled, and covered my mouth with my hand.

"The view from down here is pretty nice, too," I smiled shyly.

Edward gazed down at me and gave me that beautiful half smile that went straight to my pussy. I could feel it clenching and I had to shift my thighs a bit. Edward shifted his hips against me and cocked an eyebrow. That look, combined with the half smile was definitely making me wet again.

Suddenly his eyes narrowed and his smile disappeared. I reached up and touched the side of his face, about to ask him what was wrong when he spoke.

"This monster you work for, do you have any idea what he's really doing here?"

"I don't know what you mean," I said.

"He's evil, Bella," Edward said while he moved his mouth back to my neck again. I felt his hips push against my thigh, and I was pretty sure the gun was still on the desk, so there was something else sticking into me. "Damn – I want you again."

"I'm all right with that," I said softly.

"You aren't sore?"

"I'm okay," I responded. "I want you again, too."

"I know I said I'd make sure you were home safely tonight," Edward hummed into my ear, "but how would you feel about maybe coming with me instead? I really need to finish up work here, and I think if I fuck you again now I'll never get it done."

"Where are you going?"

"I can't tell you," he said. "I will tell you we won't be coming back – not anytime soon, anyway."

"And you want me to come with you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Edward hesitated.

"I want to show you what Aro's done," he said. "I want you to understand. I also want to take you to posh hotels all over the world and see you naked and laid out for me in as many beds as possible. I want to give you everything. I want to make you mine. I can't do that if you stay here."

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me against him. I could feel him most definitely against my leg as he pushed his hips forward, grinding into me. One of his hands slid down over my arm, across my hip and down my leg. He reached around my knee and pulled, hoisting my leg up over his hip.

"Never mind the work," he mumbled, and I felt him near my core again.

"Okay," I heard myself tell him.

"Okay…what?" Edward looked up into my eyes, and for the first time, he sounded just a little unsure.

"I'll go with you."

"You will?"

"Yes," I said, a little louder and more definitively.

I felt my entire body – no…my entire _being_ – relax into his arms. This is what I wanted. This was what I needed. I felt like that one little word – yes – was the last major decision I was going to have to make, and I calmed in a way I hadn't felt since my dad's death left me without any other choice but to grow up too soon.

"I'll make it all worth your while," he whispered low in my ear. "I'm going to cover you in diamonds during the day and fuck you senseless during the night."

"I'm not so sure about diamonds," I said, moaning as his mouth as it covered my earlobe and sucked on it. "But the last part sounds like exactly what I want."

I felt Edward's stomach muscles tense as he slowly entered me again. He breathed his words, hot and wet, into my ear.

"Want no more."

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

I hope you enjoyed this little One Shot for the "Best Domination Ever Contest." Please press the review button and tell me what you think! Maybe I'll be inspired to continue at some point after the contest is over! :)

Thanks to Chonga from robstenlove(dot)com for talking me into this and for Beta Reading!!

Follow on twitter - savage7289 - for occasional updates and babbling. Well, mostly babbling.


End file.
